


Patience

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [21]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

It’s almost two in the morning when Bones gets home. Jim’s already made his way through one book and has a second one open, though he hasn’t really been reading it. Bones needs to get some more interesting books. They’re all non-fiction, about medical stuff or psychology or school related in some way. Jim would have liked to kill time with a good adventure book, something with explosions and fighting, but he’s been stuck browsing a medical terminology book instead.

He looks up from his position on the bed when Bones enters the room. “Honey, you’re home,” he says, grinning as he closes the anatomy book.

“Finally. Surgery went well, but it just took forever,” Bones grumbles as he kicks off his shoes and stretches.

“What were you doing?” Jim asks curiously. He sits up and puts the book on the table beside bed. “Or is it confidential?”

“Patient information is confidential.” Bones goes into the bathroom but leaves the door open. “It was brain surgery, which is why it took longer than I expected. When working with the brain, you have to be extremely careful and take your time because one wrong move could result in major damage.”

“Brain surgery?” Jim repeats. Bones probably didn’t hear him over the toilet flushing, so he waits until Bones steps out of the bathroom before he says anything. “You know how to do brain surgery?”

“Well, yeah.” Bones shrugs a shoulder and reaches up to loosen the knot on his tie. “I even developed a grafting procedure for it a couple of years before joining Starfleet.”

“You’re impossible, Bones.” Jim shakes his head. “You’re all ‘by the way, I can create protections against viruses _and_ operate on your brain but let me be humble and casual about being a fucking genius’ like it’s normal for someone to be that damn brilliant.”

“Coming from you, I’ll take impossible as a compliment,” Bones decides. “As for the rest, it’s just part of my job. I love what I do, even if I bitch about it, and I’m always trying to learn new things and create ways of doing things that rely on actual skill instead of just using the technology that so many in my field use as a crutch.”

Jim studies Bones and realizes that he actually means it. He doesn’t see anything remarkable about what he’s done, which Jim doesn’t understand. If it were him, he’d be bragging to everyone he met about being so talented. “No wonder Pike says Barnett’s got a hard on for you. You’re amazing.”

Bones grimaces. “Can we please not use the words hard on and Barnett in the same sentence _ever_ again?” He gets a couple of bottles of beer out of his refrigerator and tosses one to Jim. “As for amazing, I think you’re biased or easily impressed. Maybe both.”

“Probably so, but that doesn’t diminish the fact that you’re a hell of a lot more than some country doctor, so you should acknowledge that and be all confident and shit. There’s a time for your whole ‘aw shucks, ma’am, I’m just doin’ my job’,” he says, managing to get the accent better this time than his other attempts, “and a time for being ‘damn right, I’m good so shut up and let me do my job’.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that, Jim,” he drawls before takes a drink from his bottle. “For the record, I know that I’m good, and I know that I’ve been able to do things at a much younger age than many of my colleagues, so it’s not like I’m self-effacing or don’t know my own value. I’m just naturally modest, and you’re not.”

“Alright. Subject is dropped,” Jim says. “It’s just that I keep learning more about your skills, and I’m really impressed. I mean, how many people can say that their boy--“ He stumbles over his words when he realizes what he’s about to say. “Their whatever we are to each other is a brain surgeon? Not many, so it’s certainly something to brag about.”

Bones looks towards the window and takes a drink of his beer. Jim swallows half his bottle at once, feeling slightly awkward at his near slip. It’s a stupid word anyway, and it doesn’t suit Bones at all. There’s nothing ‘boy’ about him. When Bones looks at him, Jim forgets about unconscious use of terminology in the face of that intense stare. “It’s not my area of expertise,” Bones tells him. “I’ve just done work in the field and worked on the grafting procedure, so I’ve been included in the few brain surgeries that have happened here since finishing my first year. You’re free to brag, if you want, but I only really care about the fact that _you_ find my talents admirable.”

“I do,” Jim says honestly. “For years, I just assumed you went around giving people hyposprays and working with broken bones. It’s sort of fascinating to be learning all this new stuff about you. Well, new to me. And, yeah, I know. I was too self-involved to ever pay any attention before, but I am now. That has to count for something.”

Bones looks at him and smiles, one of the rare big smiles that make his eyes crinkle and actually show off his dimples. Jim’s captivated by the dimples because he’s only seen them a handful of times in three years. Bones nods. “Yeah, it counts.”

“You don’t smile enough,” he murmurs. “Not the big dimples-smile. I like it, especially since I caused it.”

“The dimples smile?” Bones laughs and sits on the edge of the bed. “I wasn’t aware that I had such a variety of smiles.”

“You do. Frowns and smirks are most common, especially around strangers, but I’ve been able to catalog several different smiles that I’ve been privy to see,” Jim informs him. “And, no, I don’t sound like a woman, so shut up.”

“I wasn’t going to say that. Most women would probably find it insulting since they’re not as sentimental as I’m starting to learn that you are.” Bones takes another drink from his bottle and licks his lower lip as he looks at Jim. “What’s this about a catalog?”

“Fuck off,” Jim mutters. “It’s your fault, damn it. You and those lips of yours.”

“Oh, so my lips made you do it?” Bones sounds too amused at Jim’s expense, which isn’t helping him feel less silly about blurting out the shit about smiles. “What else have my lips made you do, Jim?”

Jim looks into his eyes and then stares at Bones’ mouth. “I don’t know if I want to tell you. You might think it’s too _sentimental_.”

“Who said I didn’t like you like that?” Bones arches a brow. “You’re not the only one learning new things in this, you know? My platonic best friend Jim has never been sappy, unless he’s really drunk, and he certainly hasn’t thought about someone else enough to inventory their smiles.”

“Yeah, well, your best friend Jim might not think it’s flattering to be called sappy anymore than I do,” Jim points out. “I’m masculine and rough and all things not schmaltzy.”

“Schmaltzy? There’s a word that I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone under the age of fifty use.” Bones leans forward and kisses him before Jim can argue over the use of the word. He tastes good, with the added flavors of beer and mint tonight. Jim sucks on his tongue as he brings his free hand up to grip to back of his neck. When Bones pulls back, he takes the bottle out of Jim’s hand and puts it on the table along with his. “I seem to recall being interrupted earlier.”

“Do you? Funny. I don’t seem to remember that. Must not have left much of an impression on me,” Jim says thoughtfully, loving the way that Bones’ gaze becomes more heated at his teasing.

“Oh, it didn’t?” Bones leans forward and nips at Jim’s bottom lip. “I guess I’ll have to do better this time.”

“By better, I hope you mean toe-curlingly wicked.” He flicks his tongue out and licks Bones’ teeth and upper lip.

“Toe-curlingly isn’t a word,” Bones points out as he moves his mouth along Jim’s jaw.

“It should be,” Jim says simply. He tilts his head slightly when Bones goes for his neck. He laughs as he moves his fingers into Bones’ thick hair. “Vampire Doctor strikes again.”

“It’s your fault,” Bones informs him. “You and this edible neck.” He sucks hard enough to renew the mark that’s been there for days before he nibbles his way to the other side.

“Guilty. My neck likes enticing you, and it conspires with my pretty face in wooing you to it.” Jim tries to sound serious, but it isn’t easy when Bones is so damn good with his mouth. “This whole being seduced thing isn’t too bad.”

Bones raises his head, and his smile can only be described as sinful. “We’re just getting started, kid.”

“Right.” Jim licks his lips and moves in for another kiss. He groans when Bones moves to avoid it. “Bones.”

“Stop whining, Jim. I’m the one seducing you, remember?” Bones reaches up and finishes unbuttoning Jim’s shirt. Fortunately, he had it halfway done earlier, so it doesn’t take long before he’s helping get it off. Bones slaps his hand away when he tries to remove his tie. “What did I just tell you?”

“To stop whining.”

“That _I’m_ doing the seducing. That means no hands.”

“I think that our definitions of seduction must be different because you should want me to touch. It means it’s working.”

“No hands, Jim.”

“Bastard.”

Bones arches a brow before he pins Jim to the mattress. “I can already tell that you’re not going to be able to keep yourself from touching.” He kisses Jim thoroughly, rocking into him slightly as he presses him more firmly into the bed. “Lucky for you, I’ve got an idea to help.”

“Idea?” Jim feels his tie loosening around his neck before the fabric is pulled away. He shifts at the sensation, pushing up into Bones. When he feels the silk tie around his wrist, his eyes widen. “Bones, what are you doing?”

“Keeping your hands out of the way.” Bones wraps the tie around Jim’s wrists, tight enough that he can’t get them loose but not so tight that he’s losing circulation. Bones lowers his voice and looks at him seriously. “Okay?”

Jim knows what he’s asking, and he takes a moment to consider it. “I trust you.”

Bones kisses him again, and Jim pulls slightly at the tie binding his wrists above his head. Not being able to touch is already frustrating, and Bones seems to be in a teasing mood, which means Jim’s going to die before this is over. Bones straightens up and takes off his own tie. “I’ve heard that depriving someone of one of their senses results in a heightened awareness with the others.”

“Oh, so that’s why you’ve made it impossible for me to touch? And here I just thought you were kinky.” He smirks and moves his fingers along his palm because he can’t not touch something.

“I like to learn new things,” Bones says dryly before he moves his tie around Jim’s eyes. “Let’s test the theory, shall we? No touching. No seeing. Only feeling and smelling.” Bones licks his mouth. “And tasting.”

“Damn it, Bones. I like to watch you. You can’t do _both_ ,” he points out as he blinks behind the fabric now covering his eyes. It isn’t wide enough to completely conceal everything, so he can still see some light around the edges, but he can’t see Bones or anything that he wants to see.

“It’s my fantasy, Jim,” Bones whispers against his ear. Jim can feel soft hair brush against his cheek as Bones moves his head. “Just trust me.”

“Next time fantasies are happening, it’s my turn,” he grumbles. When Bones mentioned seducing him, he didn’t expect anything quite like this. Not like he has to be seduced anyway. He gets hard just watching Bones eat and hearing him slip into that sexy drawl, after all.

“Fair enough. Next time, I’m all yours,” Bones promises before he licks Jim’s neck. 

Jim has to ignore the voice reminding him that it’s only five more days. No, only four now, technically. It’s not enough time, damn it. They still haven’t even transitioned into the next level of sex yet, not that he isn’t content with how things are now. There’s a part of him that might just slightly be afraid of the next sexual step, which is probably why he hasn’t tried to move them along faster. He’ll be ready before graduation. If he’s not, then he’ll just try it anyway because they might not get another chance for who knows how long.

“Jim, you’re not paying attention to me.” Fuck. Bones’ voice is somehow more arousing when Jim can’t see anything. Is that even possible? Bones rubs his nipple with the pad of his thumb. “I like you like this. At my mercy, desperate to be touched. You should see the way your skin looks, all flushed with desire and glowing.”

“If you take off this damn tie, I’d be able to see,” he says, twisting his wrists as he thinks about touching Bones.

Bones suddenly twists his nipple, which makes Jim cry out softly as he bucks off the bed and into the firm body above him. “You know how you feel after a successful mission?” Bones whispers against his ear, tonguing the lobe and nibbling as he moves his hand along Jim’s ribs.

“Yeah. Adrenalin pumping, energetic, smug,” he stammers as Bones presses his thigh against his erection.

“That’s how I feel after a successful surgery.” Bones licks his collarbone, scraping his teeth over Jim’s skin. Everything feels so sensitive, like he’s more aware of every touch, and it’s unbelievable even if he’d prefer to be watching. Bones sucks his nipple, licking it until it’s tingly with every stroke of his tongue. “Normally, I’d jerk off until I’ve come hard, but, now, I’ve got you.”

“Damn it, Bones. Stop teasing,” he groans, shifting beneath him to try to get more friction. He knows that feeling, that rush of power that usually results in a good brawl or sex, and the realization that Bones feels that way now lets him know that he’s in for a long night.

Bones laughs, low and husky, before he licks Jim’s bellybutton. “You like teasing, Jim. You like provoking me into doing things that I normally wouldn’t. Do you think they watched us yesterday on the camera? All day, I’ve been expecting to get a summons for sucking your pretty cock. I bet you haven’t even thought about it. Probably figured they watched and got off.”

“Weren’t on camera,” Jim mutters as Bones continues moving down his body. He wants friction, damn it. “Made sure we weren’t, so you wouldn’t freak out.”

“Yes, we were. At the end. We rolled around, Jim. You weren’t thinking about angles by that time,” Bones reminds him. He can feel fingers press against the zipper of his pants, teasing. Always damn teasing. Bones’ breath is hot against his wet skin. “I wasn’t, either. Not until after.”

“Won’t kick us out. Not for sex.” Jim digs his fingernails into his palms as he pulls on the ties more. He grins. “That’s hot, though. Wonder if they recorded it.”

“They better not have,” Bones mutters before biting his hipbone and gnawing lightly. He continues to tease, rubbing his jaw against ticklish places and licking every bare bit of skin that he can reach. Jim doesn’t mind that Bones has an oral fetish, at all.

As for the possible recording, he knows most of the guards at the Academy and has managed to get on their good sides to cover his ass whenever he gets caught, so he’ll take care of it. Not that he’ll tell Bones that. Maybe he’ll keep it, if it was recorded, so they can watch it. He groans at the thought, pushing up against Bones as he tries to free his hands again.

“If you keep trying to get free, I’m going to fuck your face and come all over it,” Bones warns. Jim wonders if it can even be a warning if it’s something that turns him on. Bones really needs to learn about punishments and threats that aren’t actually rewards.

“Promise?” He shifts on the bed and tries to move his arms into a different position. This isn’t exactly comfortable, having them over his head this way, and he thinks that his back will probably be a little sore after.

“Brat.” Bones nuzzles his belly before he moves. Nothing is touching him now, and Jim hates that he can’t see what Bones is doing. He listens carefully, but all he can hear is the sound of them breathing. Bones makes a noise, off to the left, and Jim tries to place the sound. “I think you need to cool off,” Bones says before something extremely cold is pressed against his nipple.

“Fuck! That’s cold.” Jim can feel it move over his nipple before Bones’ hot mouth follows. His cock hardens more, if that’s possible, from the sensation. Bones moves the ice, as Jim’s sure that’s what it has to be, over his chest and down his abdomen.

“Time to get rid of these,” Bones murmurs as he unzips Jim’s pants and pulls them down. Jim can hear the rustle of fabric as they’re tossed on the floor. His boxers soon follow. Bones strokes his leg, and he shivers, not just from the ice cube that’s lying on his belly melting. “You look gorgeous like this, Jim. Better than I even imagined.”

“My stomach’s going numb,” Jim points out, pouting slightly as he shifts to try to get the ice off of him. “I want to see you, Bones. Can you take it off? I won’t touch. I just want to see.”

“Not yet.” Bones picks up the ice, but Jim’s relief is short when the ice is suddenly pressed against his erection. 

His hips buck up from the contact, and he listens to Bones growl softly as his cock throbs and twitches. Wet heat surrounds him as Bones begins to suck. He alternates that way, using the ice then his mouth, until Jim’s babbling nonsense in between begging, damn it, for more. Bones pulls away, and Jim growls in frustration. “Bones!”

“Not done with you yet, kid,” Bones says gruffly. “Get ready. ‘bout to roll you over.” Jim finds himself lying on his stomach, his wet cock pressed into the mattress. He can feel the fabric of the blanket rubbing against him, and he moves his hips slowly, thrilled at having some friction. When he feels Bones’ breath on his ass, he stops moving.

“Bones, what’re ya doing?” he asks curiously. This position has helped with his arms, at least, but the damn tie is still covering his eyes.

“Trying something new,” Bones tells him before he moves his fingers between Jim’s cheek. The touch is careful, almost hesitant, which is a contradiction to how forceful and firm Bones generally is. “You have such a great ass.” He kisses one cheek, on a scar, and Jim moans at the contact. “I love the noises you make. I never knew if you’d be vocal or quiet, so I imagined both. Talk too much, but these sounds, I don’t mind.”

“Who’s talking too much now?” Jim rocks his hips slowly, fucking the mattress as Bones continues to tease him.

Bones pinches his hipbone in warning before he kisses the other cheek. “If I do something wrong, tell me,” he says quietly before he licks quickly. Jim can feel the tension even if he can’t see Bones’ face. He’s nervous. Jim doesn’t bother to wonder what it might mean that he knows Bones so well that he can identify that without even seeing him. It’s one of those unusual facts of life that’s better left unexamined.

“You won’t,” he murmurs. Is there any way to do it wrong? It’s not like he really knew what he was doing that first time, either, and it turned out okay. When he feels Bones’ fingers grip his cheeks and pull them apart, he bites his lip. He can’t even look over his shoulder to watch, to try to see. All he can do is imagine what Bones must look like, disheveled and still wearing his suit shirt and pants, hair a mess, cheeks flushed faintly like they do whenever he’s really aroused…The feeling of Bones’ tongue laving at his asshole distracts him from that mental picture.

The licks are careful at first. Jim can practically see the curious yet eager look on Bones’ face. Maybe that’s why he’s insisting on the blindfold. He doesn’t want Jim to see his uncertainty, as if that matters. They’re both figuring out how to be with a man together, which makes any concerns that Bones might have just silly. Not that Jim’s going to interrupt to point that out. Not when Bones is losing some of the shyness and becoming more confident.

“This isn’t what I expected,” Bones admits in a husky voice in between licks. When Jim feels fingers against his mouth, he parts his lips and begins to suck, moaning as Bones somehow manages to keep licking. The first press of a finger against him makes him tense. He can’t help but remember the pool and how huge Bones’ fingers felt. It hurt then, just a little, though this is different. Bones isn’t pissed off or being rough, so he does his best to relax.

“Oh,” he sighs as the finger is finally inside him. It feels weird, but not bad. Bones places wet open-mouthed kisses over his cheeks while slowly moving his finger in and out. Jim begins to rock back and forth, fucking himself on the finger while grinding into the mattress.

“Don’t come yet,” Bones growls. He adds a second finger, which stretches Jim even more, then curls them slightly, rubbing and moving them in and out as he kisses his way up Jim’s back. 

When Bones’ finger rubs against his prostate, Jim can practically see stars. He whimpers and fucks the mattress harder, pushing back onto Bones’ hand. “Please, Bones. Please. I need to come. Fuck. Please,” he babbles. When Bones bites his neck and thrusts his fingers in deeper, he can’t hold it off any longer. He cries out as his orgasm hits, shaking as he comes. Bones kisses his face, murmuring at him but Jim is too far gone to really hear anything yet.

“So beautiful,” Bones is saying when he can focus on words again. “Mine. All mine.”

Jim feels Bones remove his fingers. “Your turn,” he says, pulling at the tie around his wrists. “I wanna see. Touch. Make you come so hard.”

“Yeah, alright.” Bones is hoarse, and the gravely sound makes Jim even more determined to make him come.

Once the tie falls away from his wrists, he reaches up and pulls the one around his head down, letting it fall around his neck. He’s on Bones immediately, pushing him against the damp sheets and ripping his shirt open, not even caring about the torn buttons. He licks his chest as he moves his hands down to unfasten his trousers. When he doesn’t feel anything but bare skin beneath them, he raises his head and licks his lips. “You’re not wearing underwear.”

“I took them off before leaving the hospital. Thought it’d make things easier. Plus, it turned you on yesterday,” he admits. Jim smiles wickedly and pushes Bones’ pants down, stroking his cock as they kiss. Bones is so hard that it’s not going to take long, and Jim isn’t in any mood to tease. Not after being tortured with the light touches and playing for what feels like hours.

“You’re pretty like this,” he tells Bones as he strokes his cock with a firm, hard grip. “Those lips and your eyes and, damn, you’re so hard. You liked it, didn’t you? Liked having your tongue and your fingers in my ass. That’s it, baby. Faster. You’re so close. Come for me, Bones.”

Bones growls as he comes, arching off the bed as he spills onto Jim’s hand. Jim just watches him, memorizing this moment because the vision of Bones with his nice white dress shirt hanging on his arms with the buttons ripped off and his pressed black trousers gathered around his thighs with his face flushed and eyes glazed with passion and his spent cock in Jim’s hand is something that he never wants to forget. If that makes him sappy, then fuck it.

“Damn it, Jim,” Bones says after he’s caught his breath.

Jim licks come off his fingers before he crawls up Bones and lies half on top of him. “Your bed’s a mess. I can’t believe you let the ice melt on the blanket,” he scolds in between kisses.

“It’ll dry.” Bones touches his face and kisses him deeply before he rubs his forehead against Jim’s. “Okay?”

“Better than,” he says honestly. “Was it as good as your fantasy?”

Bones pulls him closer and smiles. “Better than.”

End


End file.
